penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Closure: What Happened to Slender and His Family (Preferred Ending)
Family *Jonathan Mason - Hatched in 2018, Jonathan is Slender’s eldest son. He went on to become the Governor of Magonia’s Central Bank in 2030 and Finance Minister of Magonia in 2032. Two years later, he became the Chancellor of Magonia. His branch of the House of Mason is simply known as the Magonian branch of the Mason family. *Slender II - Hatched in 2019, Slender II is the Emperor’s second eldest son and Diana Mason’s twin brother. He went on to become the Grand Vizier of Azukri in 2034 and the Emperor in 2044. His branch of the House of Mason will be known as the House of Mason-Chandos, after the Azukrian royal family’s name. *Diana Mason - Hatched in 2019, Diana is the Slender’s eldest daughter and Slender II’s twin sister. She became the Chief Executive Officer of the Avaritas Banking Group in 2034. *Stanley Mason - Hatched in 2022, he became the Executive Chairman of the Avaritas Banking Group in 2036 and the President of Margate in 2039. He later married Gwendolyn “Gwen” Teng, who’s a heiress of the wealthy Straits Penguin (a mix of Zhouese and Enclave Penguins) family known as the Teng family (based in Margate). His branch of the family will be known as the Mason-Teng family. Stanley adopted Teng Junyang (邓俊扬) as his Chinese name, instead of using a Chinese variant of his original name (which would be 斯丹里·梅森). *Harry Mason - Hatched in 2023, Harry became the head of the family’s corporate holdings in Honk Gong, Muçao and mainland Zhou. He’s one of the most influential creatures in Honk Gong’s financial sector and real estate market. *Audrey Mason - Hatched in 2023, Audrey remained a socialite for all of her time. Despite that, she was also known for her involvement in philanthropy. *Kerry Mason - Hatched in 2024, Kerry served as the director of several top Antarctic companies. When Slender passed away, Kerry inherited his holdings in Antarctica. He was bitter at Slender II and some other siblings for receiving inheritances that are larger than his. He later grew his wealth at a significant rate and managed to gain enough influence to convince the then-Grand Poobah of the Multiverse to give him the position in his will. When Kerry himself was on his deathbed, he gave his son the title. *Isabella Mason - Hatched in 2026, Isabella became a professor of game theory in Antarctic University after refusing to become the Azukrian Grand Vizier. She became a travel blogger when her father left her a sizeable trust fund after his death. *Danielle Mason - Hatched in 2030, Danielle became the Grand Vizier of Azukri in 2046. *Charles Mason - Hatched in 2031, Charles worked as a management consultant, later becoming a partner in his firm. After a dispute, he started an alternative investment fund. *Benjamin Mason - Hatched in 2033, Ben became a professional race car driver and later on an extreme sports athlete. He’s most renowned for his outstanding performance in parkour. *Emily Mason - Hatched in 2033, Emily worked as a medical bioengineer before retiring early when she inherited a massive trust fund.